1. Field
One or more embodiments of relate to a condensed-cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, a high contrast ratio, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, response speed characteristics, and produce full color images.
As an example, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode and includes an emission layer. A hole transport region may be disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
While many organic light-emitting devices are presently known, there remains a need in a device wherein an organic layer has excellent electric characteristics and thermal stability.